


迷情之夜

by NDYDDY2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Public Sex, sirius is innocent about the drug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDYDDY2/pseuds/NDYDDY2
Summary: 哈利被詹姆骗到了一个酒吧里参加派对，在那里他遇到了西里斯布莱克。





	迷情之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：au,詹姆是哈利的哥哥，公开play，涉及药物使用，非同意性行为

哈利不喜欢酒吧里嘈杂的环境，他不喜欢跳舞，也不享受酒精带来的欢愉。他小心地缩在一处卡座里，企图避开狂欢的人群。

今夜这里人太多了，环形沙发上也坐满了跳累了舞的陌生人。哈利小心地把自己放在一小处空位上，为了稳住自己的身体，不得不紧靠着那个浑身酒气的陌生人。

哈利不喜欢亲密接触，肉体紧贴的感觉让他难受，那个人的体温从外套传递到肌肤上，哈利觉得有些恶心，浑身鸡皮疙瘩，非常不自在。

舞台上有一个乐队在卖力演唱，重金属摇滚乐的鼓点仿佛在击打他的心脏，欢呼起哄声让他烦躁，哈利觉得这里的空气污浊，自己有点呼吸困难。或许只是心理因素，哈利不太确定地想。

今晚哈利的兄弟詹姆叫他到这里来的，哈利想和詹姆打个招呼，让詹姆自己一个人玩，他打算回去了。可无论他怎么努力地在舞池中寻找他兄弟标志性的乱发都毫无结果。

哈利阴沉地想，他应该根本就没有来。詹姆的惯用伎俩，自己被骗了这么多年居然还是会傻乎乎的上当。

似乎是舞厅里温度有点高，哈利感觉有些许燥热，随手解开衣服领口处的纽扣，烦躁地把手里剩下的半杯黄油啤酒一饮而尽，随手把空杯子放下，换了一杯淡绿色的饮料。尝了一口，甜丝丝的，隐隐酒味，是詹姆说的“娘娘腔才会喝这种东西”。

一想到詹姆，哈利充满了怨气，赌气地大口喝了起来。

忽然，哈利看到一个眼熟的身影，是个高壮的男孩，在人群中分外显眼。从背后看那个男孩披散着一头长发，微卷的发丝增添了更多不羁的情调。

哈利急忙挥舞起手臂，试图吸引他的注意力。想叫男孩的名字，然而他的嘴里还含着一大口酒液，来不及咽下能匆忙吐回杯子里。一番慌乱下撒泼不少，液体顺着下巴脖颈流到了身上，把自己搞得分外狼狈。

顾不上其他，哈利连忙边挥手边朝那边大叫到：“塞里思？塞里思？不对，等等，西里斯！西里斯！西里斯•布莱克！”那个男孩终于看了过来，认出了人，和舞伴说了几句，向哈利走去。

虽然同在格兰芬多，但是哈利低一个年级，时间冲突，詹姆他们不带哈利玩，哈利对詹姆的几个朋友不太熟。听说西里斯是个目中无人的家伙，他能记住詹姆的弟弟，哈利有些惊讶。

找到了詹姆的好兄弟就找到了一半的詹姆，这是所有人的共识。哈利总是不忿，他才是詹姆的亲弟弟，然而詹姆和西里斯的感情甚至比和他的更好。和詹姆有关，他也只能求助于西里斯。没等那个大男孩站定，哈利的问题已经急冲冲地出口了：“你看到詹姆了吗？他去哪了？”

西里斯对这个问题有些意外：“他不在这里。”

哈利恼怒地皱起眉毛，咒骂道：“真可恶。”等回去后他一定会和弗利蒙特商量，扣掉他的“追求莉莉专项资金”。咬牙切齿的将酒杯抬起一饮而尽，把玻璃杯重重地放在茶几上，然后哈利起身就要离开。

他对西里斯摆了摆手就当告别：“你继续，玩的开心。”

他还记得今天早些时候詹姆像个苍蝇一样一样围着他转，翻来覆去的问他，“今天晚上“蓝皇后”的聚会你不去吗？”和詹姆这个捣蛋鬼不同，哈利是父母真正的乖宝宝，连“蓝皇后”是什么店都不知道，自然一口回绝了。

詹姆却不死心：“今晚的聚会可是个狂欢，酒水一律免费，你不去吗？”、“他们邀请了夜店女王凯瑟琳，你不再考虑一下吗？”、“我真的不会和爸爸妈妈说你去了，我相信波特的血液里充满着不安定的因子，释放自己的天性，总压抑着会憋坏的……”直到哈利答应了他会去这种骚扰才停下来。

詹姆就是恶魔，把他的生活变成地狱。

哈利就要离开，西里斯高大的躯体却拦在了他前面，傲气的微微昂着头，灰色的眼球上下打量他，视线不着痕迹地扫过哈利胸前湿漉漉的半透明布料上，惊奇到：“没想到乖乖兔子弟弟真的来了，我还以为詹姆在开玩笑。”

哈利正气在头上，反唇相讥：“是啊，那个傻乎乎的弟弟要回家找妈妈了！”他伸手去推西里斯，想要叫他让道，尴尬的发现对方纹丝不动，哈利的手贴在他的胸前，又使劲试了几次。

西里斯几乎比他高一个头，哈利不得不仰起脑袋看着他，挫败的叫到：“让开！”在心底忍不住为了自己这样女孩子气的举动感到丢脸。西里斯好整以暇地看着他折腾，也不恼，视线徘徊在哈利敞开的领口处。

哈利并不矮，然而眼前的这个人更高，哈利比詹姆还瘦，在西里斯面前就是根豆芽菜，感受着对方掌心下坚实的胸肌触感，这强烈的反差让哈利更加难以接受。

正好这时，酒吧里沸腾起来，人群欢呼着尖叫着，哈利也吓了一跳。哈利所在的卡座里坐着的人也冲到舞池中，在欢呼声中加入了狂欢。连一个明显醉的不轻的棕发青年都摇摇晃晃站了起来，摇晃着撞到哈利身上。

被人推攘了一下，哈利差点栽倒在地，西里斯手疾眼快地揽住了他，强壮的手臂托住身体，轻松的把哈利扶稳了。

“别急着回去，好不容易参加一次派对，至少要玩尽兴吧。”卡座里的人都走光了，西里斯就这这个姿势，扭身坐到沙发上。

他的动作行云流水，等哈利反应过来，自己已经坐在詹姆朋友的怀里了，对方的手臂搭在自己的肩上，整个人靠在西里斯的胸前。

哈利剧烈挣扎起来，几乎尖叫出声：“你干什么！”西里斯手上用力，拉住了他的手腕不让他离开。但在哈利的努力下成功地从坐在腿上变成了坐在沙发上。他紧绷着下巴，像只炸毛的猫：“放开我！”

没想到这话起作用了，西里斯松开了他，哈利迅速挪到沙发的另一边，用警惕的眼神惊魂未定地看着西里斯。

那人见状却大笑起来：“看把你吓的，詹姆说的没错，确实有意思。”哈利涨红了脸，也不知道是气的还是羞的，西里斯觉得他这个样子可爱极了，忍不住想再逗逗他：“你刚刚的反应真像个遇上变态的女孩子。”

哈利反唇相讥：“一上来就搂搂抱抱的，确实是流氓做的事情。”西里斯无所谓的耸了耸肩，转而放松悠闲地欣赏着舞台上的劲舞。

从眼角瞥见哈利蠕动着像是要起身，西里斯调侃他：“别着急，詹姆特别嘱咐过，要我亲自把你送回去，晚点也不会危险的。”哈利觉得和他待在一起才危险，看见怀疑的眼神，西里斯叹气：“放心吧，我要真做了什么，詹姆肯定第一个动手。”

哈利知道，詹姆虽然喜欢捉弄自己，但是绝不容忍他被欺负。一年级时候马尔福在火车上对他出言不逊，后来却见到他就绕着走，詹姆沾沾自喜的和他炫耀，“对他做了一些很可怕的事情。”

有了这句保证，这里只有他和西里斯两个人，哈利又坐在沙发的另一端，离他远远的，终于勉强安定下来，心不在焉的看其他人跳舞。

渐渐的，哈利感觉自己有些不对劲，浑身燥热，用手一摸脸颊烫烫的，是不是生病了，哈利勉强转动昏沉的大脑思考到。

“……你今天和谁跳舞了？”这句话在哈利脑海里转了两圈才被理解清楚，“我不会跳舞。”哈利回敬。

西里斯不相信：“说吧哈利，是哪个男孩那么幸运？”哈利迷惑了，“什么男孩？”

西里斯只当他在装傻：“还能是女孩子吗？哪有女孩子？”

“那边不就是……”哈利指向一位穿裙子的“女士”，看清楚这位“女士”下巴上浓密的胡子后顿时失语。他的眼睛疯狂扫过整个大厅，惊恐地意识到这里都是男性，舞台上在跳脱衣舞的“夜店皇后”只穿着一套比基尼，透过内裤能看到他的阴茎。

哈利发誓他要杀了他的哥哥。

西里斯还在用懒洋洋的语气火上浇油：“詹姆都和我说了，你不喜欢女孩子。”

“詹姆和你说这个？！”哈利几乎崩溃了。

西里斯点点头，不知道什么时候蹭到了哈利旁边，长而卷的发尾扫过哈利的脸颊，痒痒的，“詹姆和我什么都说，你对我没什么好隐瞒的，要是有心事不想和詹姆说，可以找我。”西里斯扭头看着哈利，露出一个自认为是知心大哥哥的笑容。

哈利想起来了，他四年级时对秋的迷恋和五年级灾难性的分手，詹姆为了让他振作起来几乎把半个学校的女孩子堆到他身上。哦，他为了让疯狂的詹姆停下来不得不“坦白”自己不喜欢女孩子，语气真挚诚恳：“不然为什么我们忽然闹掰了？”

操你的，詹姆，为什么不喜欢女孩子就意味着喜欢男孩？詹姆最近奇奇怪怪的，面对他时总是欲言又止，哈利还以为他在策划针对自己的恶作剧，胆战心惊了好久，原来是为了这个。

哈利感觉头晕，一定是被气出来的。“……你考虑一下我吗？”西里斯就坐在他的旁边，哈利觉得话语是从遥远的天边传来的，越发迷糊的大脑理解不了西里斯的话，嘴唇也开始不受控制，哆哆嗦嗦地反问他：“什……什么？”

“考不考虑交我这个男朋友？我可是霍格沃兹男神，你不亏！”西里斯毫不要脸地吹嘘。

西里斯的手不安分起来，隔着薄薄的衬衣摸到哈利胸口，把推到在沙发上，自己顺势压住，搭着他肩的手臂变化成圈着哈利的脖子，贴着他的脸暧昧的说：“来吧，向你证明一下我的能力，我要在这里干你，把你操到神志不清的哭着求我停下来，让你只用后面就高潮了，一直把你操到什么都射不出来。”然后西里斯抬起头看着他的眼睛：“这样够格当你男朋友了吧？”说罢暧昧地用胯部蹭了蹭他的大腿。

感受着腿上不同寻常的触感和热度，哈利有一瞬间吓得头脑空白，抬手想把人推开，才发现浑身无力，推不动那个似乎重逾千钧的身体。“放开我！”哈利大叫到。

谁想高大的青年却笑了：“都到这时候了，还装呢？”从哈利脖颈后抽回手，顺手解下他的领带，捉住不停反抗的双手，把细瘦的手腕捆在一起，拉过头顶绑在了沙发座面上设计师“莫名其妙”地做出的装饰布环上。“你到底要是干什么？”哈利急了，根本拗不过比他强壮好多的西里斯，手上怎么用力也挣脱不开，手腕处白的几乎透明的皮肤被磨的发红。

然后西里斯坐了起来，挑眉邪笑，居高临下地看着他：“当然是准备要操你了。”灵活地解开哈利的牛仔裤扣子，把手伸到他内裤里，“你看，我只是说要干你，你就已经那么兴奋了。”哈利这才意识到自己不知道什么时候已经半硬了，被身上人宽大温暖的手掌包裹住，在快感下忍不住倒吸一口气。

“你……这是性骚扰……”在快感的作用下哈利只能哆嗦着嘴唇抗议，双腿被压得动弹不得，双手被自己金红色的领带捆在了一起，什么都做不了。“错了，我这是强奸。”西里斯放过了他已经高高立起的嫩红色阴茎，坏心地揉了揉囊袋，满意地听到压抑的呜咽声。

哈利大口喘息着呻吟着，艰难开口：“酒里……嗯……酒里有东西……啊——”西里斯坏心地把皮肤往后拉，漏出形状可爱的头部，让激烈的快感打断他的话。“嘿，这可是狂欢夜，来点东西助兴很正常。”西里斯自认为很配合，玩逼奸清纯少年的情趣想想就让他硬的难受了。

哈利眼眶发红，摇了摇头，不止有春药，他的酒里肯定还有其他料，让他浑身无力，疲弱的反抗都打不疼大块头的青年，反而被当成了撒娇。

哈利没有机会说出这个问题了。

西里斯此刻已经不打算忍了，起身放开了哈利，轻松制住踢向自己的腿，“住手！停下来！”对哈利的尖叫充耳不闻，拉着裤脚三下五除二就把人家的下半身拨光了，满意地欣赏自己的杰作：光滑白皙的双腿，性欲高涨的阴茎，被打湿半透明的衬衫领口大开，美好的光景若隐若现；在哈利的剧烈挣扎下，白衬衣的下摆被高高撩起，藏不住曲线美妙的腰肢。

卡座没有遮挡物，从外面路过的人只要一扭头就能看到这般光景，哈利支起腿，试图掩饰自己，在这样的羞辱下忍不住湿了眼眶，泫然欲泣，无暇再纠结于饮料的问题。西里斯只当他害羞，摘下他的眼镜，安抚地亲了亲他的脸颊，蹭了蹭他光滑的脸蛋。硬硬的胡茬扎的哈利努力扭着脖子试图躲开，西里斯混不在意身下人的抗拒，在他耳边呼气：“没人在乎今晚谁没穿衣服，再说呢，有我陪你。”然后干净利落地脱光了自己，在大庭广众下毫不羞耻地赤身裸体。

当西里斯再次欺身靠近时，哈利慌乱地叫喊：“救我！”成功地吸引了几个人的注意力，但他们只是扭过了头，没有其他反应。哈利没有眼镜，看的不甚清楚，自觉被人盯着看，浑身都仿佛烧了起来。

西里斯嘿嘿笑了几声：“你从哪里学到的？真会玩情趣。”哈利绝望地看着那几人陆续移走了注意力，任由西里斯在自己的性器上涂满冰凉的液体，上下玩弄起来。

哈利从来不知道自己的身体能那么敏感，在触碰下逐渐沉溺于快感中，忍不住跟着节奏发出断断续续的呻吟，扭动着腰主动追寻着。攀登到顶峰时刻在极致的快感中迷失了方向。回归时意识到自己被调整成了跪趴的姿势，双手依旧被牢牢绑在沙发上，起不了身。身后难以启齿的地方被滑溜溜的东西进出着。

高潮后他勉强找回一丝理智，绵软无力地挣扎了两下，被手指继续玩弄着他的后穴，掌心贴到囊袋上有技术地揉着，又被人握住了刚发泄后愈发敏感的小哈利。连番刺激下哈利几乎喘不上气，可爱的阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍地站起来。

哈利想呼救，想和他说酒里的问题，想说自己不想要这个，他从没想过自己能不能接受男孩，但极致的快感几乎逼疯了他，身体强烈的反应让他说不出话，只能大口喘息着，发出无意义的呻吟。

在大拇指又一次绕着圈擦过头部的凹陷时，哈利尖叫着射了第二次，呆呆地看着身下的沙发被弄得一塌糊涂，才缓缓回过神来。手臂撑不住自己体重，身体倒在沙发上，腿上的肌肉不停颤抖着，狼狈不堪。

西里斯把手指从他屁股里拔出来，带着黏糊糊的液体轻轻拍了一下他的屁股：“真会夹，是个极品的骚货，放松点，我要进去了。”然后离开了他身后。哈利得到了喘息时间，然而无力的身体什么都做不了，只能高高翘着屁股跪趴着，感受到身体上各处沾上的黏腻体液和润滑剂。眼眶里打转的泪水终于大滴地落下。

西里斯撕开一个塑料小包，摆弄了半天没有头绪，转而问沙发上的人：“这个要怎么弄？”哈利抽噎着说不出话，看不真切，但已经猜到了是什么，他的脸贴在布料上，小幅度地摇着头。

西里斯嘟哝到：“演的真像，”不确定的问：“真是第一次？”哈利响亮地吸了吸鼻子，努力止住泪水，对着那个模糊的轮廓瞪眼。

“看来是了，”西里斯了然，把手里的橡胶制品丢到一边，不怀好意地说：“我也第一次，无所谓了，就是得多用点这个——你可别和他说我没伺候好你，他会杀人的。”说着把早就被贴心地放在触手可及的地方的瓶子拿来，把细小的瓶口直接塞到小穴里，挤了不少润滑剂。

冰凉的液体激得哈利扭着腰要躲，却被恶趣味的家伙按住了，反而挤了更多液体。初被开发的小穴容纳不了这么多，溢出的液体顺着大腿流下，也有些流到了硬挺的阴茎上，再从头部滴落下去。

眼前色情的场景让西里斯彻底把持不住了，脑子里把詹姆丢到九霄云外，一挺腰就把自己完全勃起的阴茎整根插进去了，过多的液体被挤出窄窄的小穴，噗叽的声音让人面红耳赤。也不管哈利受不受得住，马上开始狠狠操起好兄弟的弟弟来，撞击出黏腻的啪啪声。

准备的很充分，插入不是很疼，体内深处陌生的异物感和羞耻让哈利尖叫出声，扭动身体往前躲，却被西里斯一把扣住腰，又狠狠地顶了回去，逼出了另一声尖叫。

扶着他没有一丝赘肉的精瘦腰肢，西里斯大开大合地操干起来。哈利冷静了些许，倔强地闭上了嘴。起初他被动地承受着，努力地稳住被冲撞得左右摇晃的屁股。他只祈祷着这一切赶快结束。

但在这枯燥乏味的节奏中，哈利渐渐有了异样的感觉，体内有什么的地方在摩擦中产生了一丝丝电流；随着次数的增加，每次擦过的快感都在逐渐增强。

他身上的人感觉到哈利的异样反应，慢下节奏缓缓操干着，不断调整角度，然后往碰到后哈利会颤抖一下的地方发起进攻，满意地听到了压抑不住的呻吟声，哈利悦耳的嗓音让他更有干劲了。

随着快感的积累，低低的呻吟逐渐变得大声，哈利占据上风的理智也慢慢消失，整个人沉溺在性带来的快乐里。满脑子只剩下做爱的他还嫌速度太慢，刺激不够激烈，主动地在小穴里的阴茎上操着自己的屁股，迎合着节奏把对方吃的更深。

西里斯在内心感叹着他的火辣，加快了节奏努力喂饱他。

哈利忽然欢愉地尖叫起来，原本就湿润紧致的内壁紧紧夹住了西里斯，终于让他体会了一把，原来是被操射了。西里斯一瞬间也爽上了天堂，骂了一句“操”，在这样的刺激下也深深的射在了哈利体内。

几秒后缓过劲来，拔出自己软下来的小兄弟，放开哈利的腰。他的腿再也支撑不住，整个人瘫倒在沙发上，任由精液从屁股汩汩中流出，合着润滑剂打湿了一大片布料。

捆缚着双手的领带被解下，西里斯扭过他的头，看着哈利已经完全失神的绿眼睛，嘴巴微张，脸色潮红，脸颊上挂着几丝来不及咽下流出嘴唇的唾液。

湿润的，亮晶晶的红润嘴唇，还能看到小巧的舌头，西里斯把人翻过身，着魔似地伏下身吻住了他的嘴，大手扶上他胸前的红豆，没几下就把乳头摸硬了，继续揉捏，满意地让身下的人继续为了快感尖叫呻吟，这次嘴却被堵住，只能在喉咙深处震动。

西里斯得寸进尺地把柔软的嘴唇含到嘴里，把舌头伸到哈利嘴里一顿乱舔。哈利脑海里一片混沌，对外界几乎没有反应，只凭借本能行事，感觉有东西在嘴里作乱，舌头下意识地想把入侵的东西赶出去，换来越发疯狂的入侵，让他几乎喘不过气来。

西里斯感觉自己的老二几乎马上又硬了起来。

他轻松地把哈利把瘦小的身体被抱了起来，自己坐在沙发上，把哈利两腿分开在他的身体两侧，扶着重整雄风的阴茎对准哈利被操得一塌糊涂的腿间，手臂放松，把哈利放下让他骑在自己身上。

猝不及防被操到那么深的地方，哈利喘不过气，头向后仰去露出曲线优美的脖子。西里斯凑上去他，伸出舌头舔他脖子上的滑嫩的肌肤。

哈利在今晚的这场运动中出了一层薄汗，尝起来咸咸的，努力吮吸似乎还有淡淡的奶味。西里斯兴奋地扯开尚且歪歪扭扭地挂在眼前躯体上的衬衫扣子，在袒露出的胸口上啃了几口，色情地吮吸哈利的乳头。

西里斯满足于温情缠绵，食髓知味的哈利却不耐，欲火焚身，不得要点地在阴茎上移动着，试图找到快感的源头。

很快西里斯也把持不住了，微微抬起哈利的屁股大力顶弄起来，满意地听着哈利上面的小嘴在呻吟，下面的小嘴淫靡的水声清晰可闻，真是种极致的体验。

西里斯攀登上了云霄，再一次用乳白的精液填满了哈利的肚子，哈利也在尖叫中交出了自己稀薄的浊液，再也射不出来什么了，结束了这场性爱。

哈利疲累极了，眼睛半阖，几乎没有意识了，西里斯抱住怀里无力的人，帮他擦干净身体，从地上捡起散落的衣物，先把哈利穿好衣服才轮到自己。

距离派对结束还有一段时间，西里斯坐在角落里，流连地啃咬着对方软软的嘴唇，静静地享受剩下的时光。

end


End file.
